


On black wings

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: A voice echoes through the castle’s walls. “Naesala! You damned crow!”
Kudos: 3





	On black wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Scores of Heroes, a charity zine dedicated to the series' soundtrack. As you can see I had to write something about On Black Wings, Naesala's POR there. I had a blast writing this and I'm really proud of being part of this project!

A voice echoes through the castle’s walls. “Naesala! You damned crow!”

The raven in question can only smirk, comfortably sitting on his throne – and yet there’s always a strange feeling whenever he does so. He recognizes who that voice belongs to, and judging by his angry stomps, he must’ve found out about…

“There you are!” And here he is, stepping inside the throne room, Tibarn, King Phoenicis himself. By the looks of it, he must be furious. “Naesala! You raided ships on my territory again!”

Now, Naesala knows Tibarn isn’t particularly clever, and he knows he could make him believe that he’s innocent, give him false proof, but no matter how many expletives and insults he’s been called with, he’s no coward: he doesn’t hide his deeds behind a façade.

It is well known that Kilvas is a region of pirates, thus beorc ships tend to avoid its seas for their commerce, knowing that they’d be raided. It would be a problem, but Naesala doesn’t worry about something of so little importance as borders. No matter where a ship passes, there’s always the risk of being raided by kilvasi pirates, which means, more often than not, they invade Phoenicis’ seas to get to the ships before their hawk brethrens can even notice what is happening.

Of course, Phoenicis doesn’t get a special treatment: they also happen to raid ships at Goldoa’s borders. To put it bluntly, if there’s a way Kilvas can get its talons on something, they’ll do it.

It’s easy to judge, Naesala is aware of that, so he doesn’t resent people for doing so. The thing is this: economically speaking, Kilvas is in a horrible position. Their economy can’t sustain itself, they can’t depend on agriculture because their soil isn’t fertile, and even meat is hard to find, as there aren’t many species living on the rocks Kilvas’ been founded on. What else can they do, if not resort to piracy? Besides, even when they behave honestly and actually partake in commerce, they’re criticized because they’re not supposed to interact with beorcs even when, ironically, they do more to help Kilvas than any other laguz tribe.

Naesala lets Tibarn yell and insult him. This is nothing new. In his mind, his thoughts are somewhere else, already pondering about his next scheme. After all, he can’t afford to waste time like the other does.

Speaking of that, he has an important meeting soon, a meeting that he doesn’t want Tibarn to witness.

“As much as I’d love to keep listening to what you have to say,” he rises from the throne, “I have important business to attend to.”

Tibarn tries to protest; for him these subterfuges are unacceptable, but Naesala doesn’t share his honourable nature, nor does he intend to suddenly adopt one.

“Nealuchi, please see that our guest leaves undisturbed,” he says before turning his back towards them and heading to his room.

He doesn’t stop to hear Tibarn’s expletives as Nealuchi tries to calm him down. He’ll try to do something for him in order to apologize for having left him with the angry hawk, but he needs time alone to gather himself for his next meeting.

When he reaches his room he finally releases the tired sigh he’s been holding for a while. In his solitude, he can finally allow himself to be more vulnerable, to be more tired, because nobody can see him and exploit his weakness.

Speaking of exploiting, Duke Tanas will soon pay him a visit. Their “collaboration” is recent, and Naesala knows that in this early stage it would take little to disappoint his patron, something that he can’t let happen. Even if what he asks of him is thievery, he pays too well for him to pass up this opportunity.

They’d be stealing art from other Begnion nobles, so it’s not like they’d be barging in some poor fool’s house. There’s a bit of sadistic satisfaction in doing something like this, a sense of revenge that makes these jobs even more worth it.

A king should be above these petty feelings, but Naesala is an unconventional king at best.

These crimes don’t really bother him, even if his conscience might be getting the short end of the bargain. What bothers him most, however, is that he has pushed all the people who were closest to him away. Losing Reyson has been the thing that hurt him most: he refuses to speak to him anymore, since he dares to make trades with the hated beorcs.

He’ll never understand what it means having the weight on an entire nation on his shoulders; to be quite honest, Naesala doubts any of the other kings know it as well, not with all the natural resources that can sustain them without any outside aid.

Besides, there’s something more to this, and Naesala goes to grab his forearm, almost like he wants to scratch the marks on his skin, those damned marks that have bound him to a destiny he had no desire to partake in.

A knock on the door.

“N-Nestling…” calls Nealuchi, “Duke Tanas is here.”

Thus ends Naesala’s moment of respite.

He opens the door again, stepping out.

“Let’s go give him a warm welcome then, shall we?”

“Welcome to Kilvas, Duke Tanas.”

It’s hard to keep all his contempt inside, but Naesala has no choice: he knows of his customer’s temperament and it would be foolish to irritate it, especially given that he’s the one paying.

“King Kilvas!”

Duke Tanas looks positively gleeful, which means that, yes, they’ll have to steal another work of art – or more. Well, as long as he pays.

“You would not believe what I saw, the most beautiful painting in the hands of low cur who doesn’t even know its value!”

Oh, Naesala has heard this tale many times already – since Oliver has begun requesting his services – but he still pretends he cares about the subject.

“Truly a shame.”

“I’ll pay you profusely if you bring it to my mansion.”

Naesala’s smile grows larger. Finally, he’s speaking his language.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
